A Late Night Out
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: Gwen's birthday arrives and Duncan has something special planned for her. Unbeknownst to Gwen, she arrives at a surprise birthday party. The night is young, and her former cast-mates are all there. One too many drinks later, and Duncan and Gwen are both in jail for the night. R&R! Yeah, it's for MaddieLovesFOB!
**A/N: It's Spring, and I haven't produced any new content in a while! Amazing, right?**

 **Anyways, on The Forum (TDWF), we're having this Spring Writing Exchange… thing. I've been tasked to write about Gwuncan (gag) or Dott (yay)! Wanna know who I'm writing for? Find out at the end of the story!**

 **For now, just enjoy it! Read and review! Just be warned though, there are mentions of alcohol in this story, so… yeah. Reader's discretion is advised.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TD or its characters. But I do own 100 percent of my videos… so that's a nice trade off. :D**

* * *

Duncan and Gwen have been dating ever since the end of Total Drama All-Stars. While the show itself received a lot of flak for… almost every conceivable thing, the two still maintained their friendship that eventually turned into a rekindling of their previous relationship.

Ever since then, Gwen is studying at a community college with a major in multimedia arts and Duncan… well, he's working at his uncle's garage not far away, along with Geoff.

Tonight was one of those nights where life was getting hectic, and the two weren't spending as much time as they used to. So, Gwen came up with an idea.

Gwen took out her phone and called Duncan's office. "Hello? Duncan?" She spoke. "Uh, hey! I was wondering…" However, unbeknownst to her, Geoff was on the other line.

"Oh, hey Gwen! What's up?" Geoff answered.

"Geoff! Where's Duncan?" Gwen asked Duncan's best friend.

"He's working on a car right now," Geoff answered back. "But, uh… I can get him if you want."

"Great, thanks," Gwen smiled as she waited for Duncan on the other line.

Back in the garage, Duncan was working on a junked Camaro's intake manifold. "Damn this stupid thing!" Duncan shouted. As he worked on it, Geoff walked up to Duncan. "Yo, dude. Uh, Gwen is calling ya." As the former delinquent wiped his greasy hands on a dirty rag, Geoff offered to take over while Duncan made the call.

"Hey, babe," Duncan smiled as the two finally spoke since this morning. "What's up with you?"

"Hey," Gwen smiled back on the other line. "Uh… listen, are you almost done with your shift? I want us to hang out afterwards."

"Eh… kinda working on a car right now," Duncan replied. "Uh, lemme ask Geoff if he can take over, alright?"

"Alright," Gwen smiled on the line as she headed to her car. Opening the door and placing her things on the passenger seat, Gwen roared her green Civic into life and pulled out of the parking spot. As she exited the parking lot, Gwen brought her phone up to her ear. "Duncan? Anything?" she asked, shifting her car into third as the picked up speed.

"He doesn't mind," Duncan said on the other side of the line as he wiped his dirty hands onto a rag. "Lemme just change and uh… I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Alright, alright!" Gwen laughed as she kept driving. "I'll see you at home, I guess!"

As Duncan removed his work outfit and stuffed it in the locker room, he grabbed his things, told Geoff that he'll be leaving (in which Geoff agreed to), and finally, jumped in his car and left the garage. As he drove, Duncan kept thinking about what Gwen was planning on doing.

 _What's up with Pasty?_ He thought. _Surprise sex? She's cooking dinner because she loves me? What could it be, what could it be?!_

As Duncan slowed down because of a red light, he quickly checked his phone and checked the date. _The twentieth. The twentieth? NO. F-ING. WAY!_

"Oh sh-" As Duncan panicked in his mind, a car honked behind him, telling him to go. Duncan flipped the driver behind him and rushed to a grocery store to grab some chocolate, flowers, and a bunch of candy.

Gwen was the first to arrive at home. She sighed at the look of their apartment. Messy coffee table, clothes everywhere, couch in a state of despair, and her dog, Buster, greeting her. She placed her things down and immediately went to her room to change into something… nicer. Buttoning the black blouse, she looked at herself in front of the mirror. "Okay, Gwen… it's your twenty-first birthday…" she sighed. As she stared at herself in front of the mirror, she did some thinking.

 _What if he forgot my birthday! He can't forget my birthday! Do guys forget their girlfriend's birthdays?  
_

She grew more and more worried, as Duncan might have forgotten his girlfriend's birthday. She sat down to try and relax a bit, with Buster sitting on her lap.

"You really think Duncan forgot my birthday?" Gwen asked him. "If he forgets, I swear... "

Duncan finally arrived home. As he held on to the things he bought from the store, he greeted his girlfriend and placed his things down.

"Hey," Duncan smiled as he warmly kissed Gwen. "I'm sorry, I forgot today was your special day!" As he hugged her, Gwen failed to notice what Duncan was going to do next: he sprayed Silly String on her back, flinching her.

"Gotcha!"

Cringing and playfully laughing, Gwen reacted. "You son of a bitch!" After throwing a couple playful punches, Duncan lifted his gothic girlfriend up in the air and the two ended up on their brown suede couch. The two then ended up in an impromptu make-out session for a good five minutes before pausing to catch a break.

"Okay, yeah… we need to get out of here and go," Duncan chuckled, trying to pull away from Gwen as she tried to continue their make-out session. "No, seriously. I booked us a table and all that shit, so…"

"Oh, you did?" Gwen was touched with Duncan's act. "Right, get dressed," Gwen smiled, nodding at Duncan's suggestion. "Be right back, babe!" While she ran into the bathroom to shower, Duncan slipped into their room and dressed himself up with… a black shirt and a Toronto Raptors jersey over it. Other than that, he sprayed half a bottle of Axe and quickly left their room. Gwen, meanwhile, quickly showered and hastily put on her make-up. And by hastily, Gwen took her sweet time putting her mascara and eyeliners on.

With that, Duncan decided to make their date night a bit more special by calling an Uber because he knew what the couple would be doing for the rest of the night: drinking.

After a good half an hour of applying her usual makeup, Gwen was finally ready. And that night, they were ready to get drunk.

"Let's go?" Duncan asked, finally ready to get drunk with Gwen and see his Raptors take out the Warriors. Gwen nodded, grabbing her handbag and following Duncan out the door. "Bye, Buster!" she said, petting their dog before finally shutting the door behind her.

After a thirty minute ride, Gwen and Duncan finally arrived at the restaurant for her birthday dinner. Gwen expected just the two of them having a nice time around good company whilst the Raptors send the Warriors packing back to the Bay Area. However, what she didn't expect was the amount of people that are at Gwen's party, as Geoff, Bridgette, and LeShawna helped invite every original Total Drama contestant to the party, with the exception of Alejandro and Heather. Beth and Lindsay, meanwhile, helped decorate the party, and surprisingly, Harold appointed himself DJ of the party.

"Quick, guys! Hide!" Geoff instructed everyone in the room. Within seconds, every TD original sans Owen found a hiding spot. "Owen?!" Geoff quietly shouted. "Hide, dude!"

"Sorry," Owen whispered. "I'm too- you know what I mean!" He then made a run for an empty booth… or so he thought. The darkness made him assume there was no one hiding in the booth, until he bellyflopped towards it, landing and crashing into the table and quite worryingly, a few people.

Lindsay, Beth, and Noah reacted in pain as Owen laid waste atop the broken table. "Sorry," Owen quietly uttered, groaning in pain.

Meanwhile, a waitress led Gwen and Duncan into the area they were originally booked for. Gwen, though, was a bit surprised. "Uh, why is the place dark?" she asked the waitress. The waitress quickly reacted and turned the lights on in the room.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed loudly, except for the three that were squashed, courtesy of Owen. However, that didn't stop Owen from being cheerful and optimistic as always. Owen quickly stood up, leaving the three that he squashed, and gave a big hug to Gwen. "Surprise!" Owen hugged, trying to squeeze the life out of Gwen.

"Uh, thanks- OWEN! You're… CRUSHING ME!" the goth girl reacted, prompting Owen to drop Gwen, and giving a friendly handshake to Duncan. Everyone then gathered around the birthday girl and personally greeted her a happy birthday.

As the party got underway, Gwen caught up with her old friends, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay and Beth. Meanwhile, Duncan caught up with his squad, Geoff, Owen, and DJ. After twenty dozen chicken wings have been consumed during the Raptors/Warriors game, it was then time for the special part of the party: the first drink.

Everyone in the party has had, at one point or another, a shot. For Gwen, though, it was not the case. She wanted to hold off the alcohol for a while until she was ready. And for her twenty-first birthday party, she was ready.

"Okay, guys!" Duncan screamed at the top of the lungs. Within moments, the ambience of the party died down, giving Duncan undivided attention. "So, as you guys don't know, Gwen is 21. Even though she's legal to drink here in Canada, she's been saving herself up for this day," he explained. "She's ready for her first drink, guys!" With that, the whole room erupted in cheers. Oddly enough, Chef made his presence felt by bringing his personal selection of drinks for Gwen to take her first drink on a tray.

"Okay, Gwen," Chef cleared his throat. "You get to pick one of five drinks here: the first two are both whiskeys," he pointed at the shot-glasses with whiskeys filled to the brim. "The middle one is vodka, the fourth one is really hard rum, and the last one…" he paused. "Let's just say the last one is a combo of all three," Chef chuckled in his typical creepy laughter.

"Alright, Gwen," Duncan smiled. "Pick your poison."

Deciding what drink Gwen wants to take was harder than what college she wanted to go to because of their great art program. In the end though, Gwen chose the last shot-glass.

She quickly turned around and faced her old peers from Total Drama, and raised it. This was it. Years of waiting for this day came. She was no longer that teen from Total Drama that weaseled her way to victory in Total Drama Island. No longer was she the girl that had feelings for Duncan with Courtney interfering. She was ready.

Gwen quickly doused the combo shot and immediately reacted to the taste. She coughed at the strength of her drink for a few moments, and then smiled. Raising her glass in the air, everyone in the party cheered. The party turned itself up to eleven.

Within minutes, the party turned itself into… a party, just more fun. Everyone was dancing and having the time of their lives. Gwen and Duncan were basically at the bar, being served shot after shot after shot of whatever they could get their jam on. After about 12 shots, Gwen and Duncan were really drunk. They were basically the drunkest people in the party, as some chose not to drink because they were essentially the designated drivers, and some chose to drink in moderation.

Forty minutes in, a drunken Duncan approached his ex-girlfriend turned pre-law major, Courtney, who was not enjoying the party. She was somewhat convinced to go though, thanks to Bridgette. However, since she was going to a party she really didn't want to go to, she decided to bring along Scott.

"Hey, princess," Duncan slid in the booth across from Courtney. "What's going on with you?" he asked, trying to act somewhat of a badass.

Courtney, however, could not be bothered with Duncan's presence. Instead, she was trying to contact her lawyers for an upcoming case against her parents. Still feeling ignored, Duncan stood up and slid right next to her, making his ex-girlfriend uncomfortable.

"Okay, would you just… STOP, please?" Courtney reacted to Duncan's actions. "You know I can sue you for sexual harassment, right?" she threatened.

"Princess, why are you-?" Before Duncan attempted to finish his question, Courtney interrupted him. "I am not your princess!" she screamed.

As she screamed, a ginger arrived and confronted Duncan. "Ah well! If it isn't the wannabe punk-ass Duncan," Scott sneered.

Duncan stood up and confronted him face-to-face. "What the hell do you want?" Duncan asked him, penting up anger inside him.

"What the hell are you doing with my date?" Scott fired back. To Duncan's surprise, he laughed at the fact Scott said that Courtney was his date. "Oh dude, trust me! She is WAY out of your league, bro!"

As Duncan laughed like a hyena, Scott clenched his fist in anger. "Yeah, my date," he scoffed. "What's the big deal? And does it look like I care about what you say?"

"Dude, relax!" Duncan drunkenly said. "I was just messing with you! But really? Courtney? Whatever happened to your fairy girl, Dawn?"

Now, Scott was really pissed off. He wanted to really punch Duncan, but best decided not to, as per Courtney. "Duncan, if you don't leave now, I can _and_ will call the police for attempted assault."

Immediately, Duncan flinched his hands up and quietly left them. He went back to Gwen and the two kept drinking and drinking until the two were too drunk to walk.

Eventually, the party came to a close, and the two were so drunk that they could barely find their Uber. So, as the two left the bar for the last time, Gwen and Duncan made out, feet from the door. "Happy birthday, babe," Duncan drunkenly uttered out.

"Love you too, babe," Gwen smiled.

The two stopped making out long enough to finally catch a cab back home. The two entered the cab, but they soon realized their cab wasn't a cab; it was a police car. The police officer stepped out of the car and prompted Gwen and Duncan to step out as well.

"Well, oh well," the officer chuckled. "A drunk couple entering a police car for no reason, apart from being drunk. What to do with you, _what to do with you._ " A backup police car arrived and tried talking to Duncan and Gwen, to no avail. They then simply handcuffed the couple for being too intoxicated and they were on their way to the local jail for the night.

The next morning, a news report woke the couple up. As it turned out, the two were being held in a small cell together, and woke up to the sound of telephones ringing, the TV blaring with the morning news, and a lot of men talking loudly.

Seeing that they are finally up from their intoxicated night, one of the officers opened the cell door, allowing Duncan and Gwen to finally leave. "You two are lucky someone bailed you out," the officer said in a serious tone. The two made their way to the lobby, where two familiar faces were waiting for them.

"You son of a bitch!" Duncan high-fived and bro-hugged Geoff, while Gwen hugged Bridgette. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much for bailing us out," Gwen smiled.

"No problem!" Bridgette smiled back. "Thought since you two ended up in jail after one crazy night, we thought we'd return the favor."

"Wait, how did you know about all of this?" Duncan said, thinking about it for a second. However, he didn't need to think any longer as he looked up at the TV, showing a purple-haired reporter in front of the place they were at the night before.

 _Cameras showed a couple entering a police car by accident,_ the reporter said. _It appears that they are too intoxicated to think straight and assumed the police car was a taxi. The two are currently at Toronto City Jail on a $1,000 bond. This is Sierra Garcia, at Maple Leaf, reporting back to you._

"Dammit, Sierra," Gwen reacted, facepalming at her own embarrassment. "You just had to report it!"

On the car ride back to their place, thanks to Geoff and Bridgette, Gwen and Duncan were both receiving tweets, texts, and even phone calls of what had happened to them the night before. The two looked at each other and simply muted their phones, smiling and simply not regretting the fun the two had.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was an incredibly fun story to write! And I'm honored to write this amazing story for MaddieLovesFOB! Maddie, hope you enjoyed this story!**

 **As for the others, thanks so much for reading! Like it? Review it! And since this is a one-shot, just hit favorite. Don't bother with the follows, okay?**

 **Once again, thanks so much for reading and I'll be back with Sister, Sister…** _**sometime.**_


End file.
